


As above, so below

by kanebii



Category: Black Bullet/ブラック・ブレット
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Fanfic Collection, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanebii/pseuds/kanebii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are so different, yet alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mutual attraction.
> 
> Summary: About Satomi and Hiruko's relationship after the Aldebaran event.
> 
> Pairing: Kagetane Hiruko/Satomi Rentarou
> 
> Rating: M.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.
> 
> Note: Unbetead, as usual.

.

.

.

_One._

Hiruko Kagetane is an unpredictable man.

You could never anticipate what he would do to you every time you meet him. Sometimes, he pulled you into a dark alley and lifted his mask up, just a little, to kiss you. It was full of hunger, as if he wanted to devour you whole and you let him. It only ended when you pushed him away to breathe. The mask would be back in place, he would step away and bid you goodbye.

As if nothing had happened.

Sometimes he just came to talk, as if you were his friend.

Sometimes, he touched you. Hiruko came to you and when you were alone, he pulled you in his embrace. The man just held you tight and you could hear his heavy breathings behind the mask. You would throw a fit, trying to push him off but he was stronger than you, everyone knows that. He also made a point to get what he wants every time. There was no use fighting against him when he came to you like this. His mask touched the skin on your neck and it was warm like the rest of him. His hands wandered on your clothed body, groping and touching and it was too intimate for you to take. You clung to him and stifled your little moans as he palmed your dick through the fabric of your pants. His whispering your name was what made you come undone.

He usually left when you were sated and looked like a hot mess under his hands.

You always asked him why. He never gave you the answer though.

He just bade his goodbye and left.

.

.

.

_Two._

There is a time when you gave him a blowjob in a dark alley near the apartment you are staying with Enju. It wasn't because he asked you to but you made it clear that you want to do this. You didn't know why, it would be fucked up to want to suck your enemy off, you just did it when he showed up in the dark alley near the building where you first met him.

He was rather surprise but allowed you to do it nonetheless. For someone inexperienced in giving head, you thought it was embarrassing when he had to tell you what to do all the time. Despite his warning, you were insistent on swallowing all of his cum. Having a good gag reflex, you choked on it and some dripped down your chin.

'Good job, Satomi-kun.'

The man said shakily as wiped the remnant of his cum on your face. Somehow, you thought it was all worth it.

.

.

.

_Three._

He didn't force you into anything you don't want nor left any mark on you. It sounds like a caring boyfriend but in truth, it's something that serves as a reminder to you that you let him do this to you, that you want him. What you hate the most was that it only made you crave for him more.

It was your dirty little secret.

The first time he had sex with you, it was you who made the first move. Enju was staying over at Kisara's place with Tina. How convenient that you bumped into him when you were going out shopping for bean sprouts.

'Focus, Satomi-kun,' he remarked and you knew he was smirking underneath that mask.

You cursed in your head as his gloved fingers play with your nipples. Lifting your hips up and dropping down on his erection, you tilted your head back and let out a loud moan.

'Harder. Fuck me harder. Do whatever you want to me. Kagetane.'

You murmured and he merely chuckled. The sound of it sent shiver down your spine.

'Beg for me. Scream my name then Satomi-kun.'

You must have pleased him or at least made him lost control for a moment because when he was finished with you, your sides hurt from his tight grip and your neck hurt from his bite.

Those marks didn't fade for a week.

.

.

.

_Four._

You was lying when you said you didn't want to know what he was hiding behind his mask. You were curious but it was better if his face was kept a secret. If you want to see, you could reach out and take off his mask yourself, he wouldn't stop you. What you were afraid of was that everything would change once you saw the face that he hid from the rest of the world.

'Don't you want to see?'

He asked as your hand hovered above the metal mask. You thought that he was asleep but it was hard to know when he had that thing on all the time. A golden eye was staring up at you and you swallowed.

'No. I don't.'

The man just chuckled as he grabbed your hand.

'Correct. You don't need to see it either.'

.

.

.

_Five._

Kohina didn't like you at first.

The girl showed her distaste upon seeing you with her father by asking if she could kill you. Hiruko chided her and the girl puffed her cheeks like a little squirrel, claiming that she hated him. You wondered if the little girl knew something was going on between you and her father. Perhaps she did, she just never voiced any direct objection about it.

One day, you saw her perching on the handrail of your apartment, grinning and rocking her legs back and forth. Seeing you at the threshold, she asked.

'Where's Enju? Is she dead?'

You shook your head and sighed heavily. It was early in the morning and a psycho loli already made her presence known at your apartment. This couldn't be a good start for a new day.

'She is fine. She's at a friend's house.'

She pouted and continued rocking her legs.

'Ahh... it's no good. I miss her...'

The blue haired girl turned to you and titled her head. She was thinking hard about something. After a few seconds, Kohina pointed at you and exclaimed with glee.

'I changed my mind. I want you to be papa's bribe.'

You almost choked on your spit as the little girl continued excitedly.

'If you be papa's bribe then I can see Enju everyday~ Papa would surely be happy too, you are the one he l-'

Her phone went off before she could say anything else. She pouted upon looking at the number before picking up the call.

'Kohina's going back now. Papa's so mean.'

Throwing you one last look, she grinned like a cat and waved her small hand.

'I have to go now. See you later.'

Jumping from the railing, the girl disappeared in the alley below. You couldn't help but wonder about what the girl had just said. Your face suddenly heated up as your brain finally managed to work properly.

'What the hell? There's no way I can be his bribe.'

Running a hand through your messy hair, you shook your head and muttered.

'There's no way I would wear a dress for him...'

.

.

.

_Six._

You know there could be nothing between you and him. This nameless relationship is nothing more than a physical one and you shouldn't be getting involved too deeply in it.

Sometimes, when Enju is sleeping next to you, her face so pure and innocence, you think about this cruel world. To stray from the path you are walking is a tempting idea, you could go to that man's side and hell would break loose. But it's nothing but a thought and no matter what, he would always be your enemy.

One whom you seek when you need the comfort that no one could give you like he could.

.

.

.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohina doesn't like that human but her papa does. She learns to compromise with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: From a daughter's perspective.
> 
> Pairing: Kagetane Hiruko/Satomi Rentarou
> 
> Rating: T.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.
> 
> Note: Psst, it's unbetaed.

 

* * *

Kohina doesn't like that human whom her papa has taken an interest in. That human who goes by the name Satomi Rentarou.

First of all, he is weak, so weak that it's no fun at all playing with him. The little girl wonders how her papa had met this miserably weak human. Second of all, she just utterly, unfathomably can't understand her papa's taste in human. Perhaps, just as he said, she is still too young to understand.

Or maybe he is just the most confusing person on Earth.

She knows all too well where he is going every night he heads out. It's to that dark alley near the human's apartment. Kohina doesn't bother tailing him, simply because her papa would be mad at her if she doesn't listen to him. She tried spying on him once and witnessed what happened in that alley. Her papa's arm was encircled around Rentarou's waist and his hand was tilting his mask up. The way Rentarou was leaning up against papa was the final straw that made she turned away and quietly left.

There is another reason to why she dislikes that human; he almost killed her papa. How could he do something like that with someone who nearly ended his life not so long ago? It is just too much for her ten years old little head.

She knows her papa was aware that she was there, he was too sharp to miss out something like her presence. When he came back to the secret base, she was on the bed, pretending to be asleep. Without a sound, he sat down next to her and ruffled her head. She remembered telling him she hated him. The man just chuckled and hummed in amusement, saying between Rentarou and him, there was unfinished business. The blue haired girl didn't make any remark, instead, she sat up and hugged him tightly.

'Don't leave me, papa.'

She muttered under her breath and her papa just continued stroking her soft hair.

.

.

.

Being left alone hurt, she realized that when the civil officer delivered the final blow on her papa, smashing his mask and sent him sinking in the dark surface below. Losing him meant the end for her little world. Throughout those ten years, he was the one who has been taking care of her and the one who sacrificed for her the most. She recalled all too well the desperation when she jumped into the cold sea to pull his body out of the water. She thought she had lost him and her eyes stung as her chest hurt. Even though she had just lost in a combat fight with Rentarou, even though her whole torso ached and there were scratches all over, she had to drag his body out of that place.

Being a mechanized soldier gives her papa great vitality and higher chance of surviving fatal injury, she was glad that what those scientists back then at the lab said wasn't a lie when she felt a pulse, though weak, but definitely a pulse from his damaged body. Everything happened after that was a blur. People came to collect them and her papa was taken away for treatment. Throughout the weeks of recuperation, he was bored which was obvious because being bedridden means no fun at all and that also equal no field work for Kohina.

But of anything out of hundred things her papa could do when he was well enough to use the internet, he decided to do research about a certain civil officer despite the fact that he could ask others to get him the information that he needed. She had never seen her papa showed such great interest in anyone, more than her mother even, she thought, because he barely talked about her at all. He even tracked that human's number and called him just to say hello. As far as the young Initiator recalled, her papa never paid this much attention to anyone other than her.

She was curious, if not a bit jealous but her papa told her he was fascinated by that human, that he was just like them. She didn't get her papa at all. She also failed to see the similarity between Satomi Rentarou and her papa. The human is weak and papa is strong. The human doesn't like papa even though papa likes him a lot. What about him that made her papa so worked up?

She just couldn't understand.

.

.

.

They met again in the third Kanto war.

The civil officer was in trouble and her papa offered him their help. Enju wasn't with him much to Kohina's disappointment and he was injured. Papa told her he wasn't the enemy this time and he made it clear that she wasn't allowed to cut him. She wasn't happy with this at first but seeing that the civil officer was bitten by those Gastreas, she just thought that it was enough for now. The girl couldn't wait to cut him down later.

When he was patching himself up, he told papa that he was sent to kill a dangerous Gastrea on his own. Kohina didn't mind his rudeness because judging from his body language, he was influenced by their presences. To be more precise, his shoulders were tensing, he was pointing a gun at them and it was easy to note that the discomfort aura that was radiating from him because he felt threatened. It was normal to behave this way around something that serves as a potential menace, she thought, it was the same way for him. Needless to say, the Initiator was delighted that he viewed them as a threat.

However, she failed to notice the way her papa had tried to get under Rentarou's skin.

.

.

.

They fought together to end the Kanto war, simply because her papa thought it was amusing to observe Rentarou's leading skill. Kohina didn't mind though, as long as she got to cut something down and smash what annoyed her to the ground, then it was good enough for her.

When Aldebaran exploded and her blade cut down the last Gastrea which dared to bare its fangs at her, her papa looked up the mushroom shaped smoke pillar and gestured her to stop. They had done their part and it was time to go.

'Are you leaving without saying goodbye to Rentarou-niisan, Hiruko Kagetane-san?

The Owl asked and her papa simply chuckled as he walked away.

'We will meet again, there's no need to say goodbye now.'

'Let's play sometime 'k, Owl?'

The blue haired girl giggled and waved at the Owl Model Initiator before following her papa's footsteps.

.

.

.

It was a few weeks later and she found out that her papa was having affair with that Owl's adoptive brother.

It's started out when he told her that he need to go out and take care of something. Gradually, it falls into a pattern for him to go out twice or thrice a week, off to a rendezvous that Kohina knew the exact location of.

Her distaste for Satomi Rentarou wasn't gone yet and she was still stuck with the question about her papa's relationship with him.

.

.

.

On a particular nice day, they returned to their base only to find out that the fridge had ran out of groceries, saved for two packs of beef which are used for hotpot. They couldn't really make anything with that and Kohina was too hungry to go shopping. And then papa came up with a brilliant idea. Kohina went along because she thought it would be fun.

When a certain civil officer got home, he found a masked man who has horrible taste in guns and his psychopath of a daughter making themselves at home in his apartment. To say Rentarou was annoyed was an understatement. The expression on his face was of great, great annoyance and the way he stood with a hand on his hip showed that he was expecting an explanation for this sudden intrusion from them. Enju, who was hiding behind him, looked puzzled but she didn't start a fight or kick they out. She just seemed genuinely curious in the reason of these two uninvited guests' sudden appearance.

'Hotpot, Satomi-kun?'

.

.

.

An hour later, the four of them is sitting at the table with a boiling pot of cabbage, shrimp and tofu on top of it. Enju asks why does Kohina's papa turn his back on them and he replies that it wouldn't be a good idea for them to see his face. Rentarou tells her to drop it and asks Kohina to pass her papa's bowl to him. When he receives it from the girl, he picks some cooked slices of beef from the pot and puts them in his bowl before telling Kohina to give him her bowl too so he could pass her some foods. The girl does as being told and he picks some cabbage with shrimp for her.

'It's been a long time since I had hotpot with anyone. You made good broth Satomi-kun.'

The man says as his back is faced against the table.

'Of course he made good broth, Rentarou's cooking is the best in this world, ojii-san.'

Enju pokes the civil officer and praises him unabashedly. Kohina watches them and chews on her piece of cabbage.

'Does he also have to do the dishes, Enju-chan?'

'Yes, he even does the laundry, cleaning, shopping, teaching me stuff. Basically, Rentarou is the best!'

The twin-tailed girl brags about her guardian's skill in doing housework and Kohina simply shifts her gaze to Rentarou. He just sighs and passes some meat in Enju's bowl. His cheeks are painted with a light shade of pink and the blue haired girl knows it isn't from eating hot food.

'I see... Rentarou makes a good housewife, right, papa?'

She smirks and turns to her papa. The young man whom she is talking about is lucky because he isn't eating anything, if he is, he would surely choke on his food when the sword-user's father nods in agreement and makes a comment.

'He does.'

The short haired girl takes note of how flustered the young civil officer is and how he masks it with diverting the subject to something else. His Initiator doubles over in laughter and he has to tell her to stop laughing or she wouldn't get to eat bean sprout for a week.

'I'm not a woman so stop it will you? Kohina, pass me his bowl.'

'Rentarou, there's no need to be embarrassed. I would try and fulfill my duty as a husband to you.'

Enju rubs her head against his rib and her body shakes with laughter. It is so funny that Kohina couldn't help but giggle a little. She has never thought the civil officer has this side to him and it surprises her a little.

Dinner passes and everyone helps with cleaning up. The short haired girl decides to help Rentarou doing the dishes by drying them. Enju is cleaning the table with a washcloth and her papa is bringing the hot clay pot along with the remaining bowls and plates to Rentarou so he could wash it.

'Do you want to have a drink later, Satomi-kun?'

Her papa suggests and the other shakes his head.

'I'm underage.'

'The law said it was illegal to kill, doesn't stop you from trying to kill me though.'

'It's different, you are a criminal and I-', Rentarou retorts and is cut off by the older man.

'It's all excuses, Satomi-kun.'

The young officer is silent as he thinks about it. His shoulder drops in defeat and he mutters.

'Fine.'

.

.

.

Papa keeps a lot of alcohols in the base but he rarely touches them. Drinking is something that papa never does and the alcohols that he stores in the base are gifts. One thing Kohina knows about those bottles is that they are super expensive and that normal shops don't sell them. Yet, today, he brought three of those bottles with him and asked Rentarou to drink with him. It is strange to see her father does so many things he doesn't usually do in just a day.

The clock strikes eleventh and Rentarou shoos Enju to bed. She looks very sleepy but refuses to go to sleep nonetheless. Kohina knows she doesn't want her Promoter to be alone with the man who is their enemy. Before Rentarou can have a say in this, the blue haired girl informs her papa that she would be going to bed too and drags the Rabbit Model Initiator to her room, closing the door behind her. Unlike the clueless Rabbit, she knows her papa wouldn't do anything bad to the civil officer, at least for now.

'Papa wouldn't hurt your Promoter so relax.'

Kohina smiles and hops on Enju's bed. It's so comfy and warm. The other Initiator looks unconvinced as she pouts.

'Are you sure? You tried to kill us last time we met.'

'He won't. He doesn't seem to be interested in that now,' the Mantis Model Initiator shrugs and puts both of her swords down, on the nightstand and lays down on the bed, 'lie down, Enju-chan.'

'Even so... he is super scary to me.'

The twin tailed girl mutters and flops down next to Kohina.

'Papa isn't scary. He loves me a lot. You just don't know papa so you think he is scary.'

The blue haired girl defenses her papa and Enju seems to be confused.

'But you do bad things... you even kill people,' she says.

'They are all mean to us. We would be killed if we don't kill them, Enju-chan,' Kohina replies and buries her face in the fluffy pillow. It smells of Enju's shampoo.

'It must be tough on you right?'

Kohina looks up at Enju and the dim light casting from the other room allows her to see the other girl's eyes. They are glistening with unshed tears.

'A little, but papa is tough. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't make it this fa-'

Enju's little arms pull her into a hug before she finishes her sentence. On instinct, Kohina reaches for her sword but then she notices the other means no harm. It's just a simple hug.

'Kohina-chan is amazing. If only I could be as strong as you...'

'Then try harder Enju-chan, so I could cut you the next time we meet.'

With a small genuine smile, Kohina hugs the Rabbit girl back. The latter falls asleep almost immediately while the blue haired girl stays awake. She thinks the twin-tailed girl is a crybaby but truthfully, she is happy. It's the first time that someone else other than her papa compliments her.

It's a bit past eleventh fifteen and she is still awake. Even though she isn't nocturnal, she is used to staying up late for mission. Staring at the dark, she listens to the conversation that is going on the other side of the door.

'Can't you just take your mask off and drink like a normal person?'

That is Rentarou's voice, speaking in an annoyed manner.

'Don't put me under the same category as them. Then again, I thought you said you didn't want to see my face?'

Kohina's papa replies nonchalantly and she feels the younger of the two is scowling.

'I don't like talking to your back, that's all.'

'I suppose that would be rude of me.'

The light in the other room is turned off and everything turns dark. It is a moonless night and there is no light outside so unless you had the Owl Model Initiator's eyes, it would be impossible to see anything. Kohina's papa doesn't like to show his face to anyone, he only takes off his mask when he knows others can't see his face.

'Better? I'm facing you now.'

'Much better,' Rentarou mumbles.

There is a gulping noise and she hears the sound of the glass being put down on the table rather harshly.

'-the hell! Are you trying to get me drunk? What is this?'

'It's scotch. The price of that bottle is about a million yen. An acquaintance gave me this as a gift for helping him eliminate his competitor.'

'A million yen for a scotch bottle is just crazy.'

'Aren't we all, Satomi-kun?'

It sounds like Rentarou is downing another glass because Kohina hears the glass being placed down again along with the glug-glug of liquid pouring. He is slurring because of the alcohol and the subject is changed to something else. Her papa is asking the other Promoter about the scientist who created him. Kohina can sense the difference in the way the young civil officer speaks. He lets his guard down and tells her papa the story of his life. Papa doesn't say much, he just listens.

And then Rentarou asks him about his own story. The older man promises him that he would tell him some other time and changes the subject. Throughout the conversation, Kohina counts the number of time the glass is placed on the table and it is sixth. Rentarou must be drunk by now.

'I hate you, Hiruko Kagetane. I still do.'

'I can't say that the feeling is mutual though.'

'Why are you doing this? If you're my enemy then fucking act like it... You ain't supposed to go to their house and eat and pretend as if we are friend or something... You ain't supposed to kiss me like that...'

'Satomi-kun...'

'Just die, bastard. I wish you would just drop dead already-'

His voice is cut off and her ears catch a muffle sound. It soon shifts into something else and she realizes that they are kissing. She hears the ruffle sound of clothes and her papa speaks in a low voice.

'You want to be wanted, needed by someone, Satomi-kun. I can give you that because I'm no different from you. This world no longer needs me and my daughter because there is no war, so I understand that feeling very well. I can give you what you want, what that Kisara girl could never give you and I swear to never cast you away like a mange dog. So tell me your answer, Satomi Rentarou.'

The teen makes a choking sound and Kohina thinks he is crying. Then she hears him whispers.

'Just... take me.'

'Not here, let's move to another room... and try to keep it down Satomi-kun, my daughter is still awake.'

There are a lot of noises seeing as they are moving in the dark. The last sound that she hears is the slamming noise of the door and then nothing. Everything falls into silence. Either the wall is thick or Rentarou is doing an excellent job keeping it down as her papa told him to.

She wonders what they are doing, probably an adult thing, and wills herself to sleep.

It is easier than her first thought.

.

.

.

The morning after, she is woken up by an overexcited Enju and the smell of omelet. The twin-tailed girl offers to do comb her hair and Kohina lets her. Rubbing her eyes groggily, the short haired girl stretches her arms and yawns. Rentarou, who is wearing a dark blue apron, chooses that moment to open the door and tells them that breakfast is ready.

'Where's papa?'

Spotting no sign of her papa, she turns to Rentarou. The teen clicks his tongue and scowls. The tip of his ears start to turn pink a little upon mentioning the mask-wearing man.

'He left, that cold hearted bastard, he wants you to meet him at the rendezvous.'

'I see. Then I shall go to him.'

'Eh? But Kohina-chan!'

Enju pouts and turns to her guardian with her puppy eyes. She wants the other girl to stay. It's the first time someone stays over and she doesn't want to say goodbye just yet. The short haired girl tucks her swords behind her back and smooths out the wrinkles on her dress. The young civil officer, however, sighs and stands in her way when she is about to head for the door to retrieve her heels.

'Breakfast first, then you can go. Your father has already eaten and I think you should too.'

'That's right, Kohina-chan. It's no good to waste the food that Rentarou's prepared.'

Enju's eyes seem to sparkle when she holds Kohina's hand and pulls her toward the table. After considering the pros and cons, the blue haired girl gives in and sits down next to the Rabbit.

'Very well. I'll have breakfast with you.'

The foods Rentarou has made are tasty, better than her papa's canned beef and it's the best homemade breakfast that Kohina had ever eaten. Upon finishing her meal, she puts on her heels and jumps on the hand rail on the small balcony.

'Bye bye, Kohina-chan.'

Enju waves and the sword-user waves back. She then turns to Rentarou and says.

'Papa may like you but I'm not going to acknowledge you that easy. Remember that, Satomi Rentarou.'

After making the declaration, the girl hops off the hand rail, leaving the civil officer dumbfounded.

'What does she mean, Rentarou?'

The Rabbit Model Initiator tilts her head in confusion and her Promoter just shrugs.

'Who knows...'

.

.

.

Up until now, Kohina still doesn't like Satomi Rentarou. She still couldn't understand her papa's taste in human or what makes him like the young civil officer so much but she is less bothered by the fact that her papa often goes out to meet him now.

She sees Enju sometimes, with her papa's permission, when she is bored and has nothing to do because both her papa and the other girl's guardian are busy. Their meeting usually begins with Kohina raising her swords against the other in a friendly match and ends with them sitting next to each other and chatting about various, random things in their lives. From enemies, their relationship soon turns into rivals and friends.

The twin-tailed girl tells her that Rentarou looks happier and he smiled when he thought no one was looking. She wonders why and the blue haired girl already knows the reason. Her papa is like that too, when his mask was off and he thought she wasn't looking. She also knows his frequent use of cellphone nowadays is not just to contact their customers or sponsor of any sort.

'Do you know why? Kohina-chan?'

'No. Have you asked him?'

'I have, but he won't tell me. Arg, stupid, stupid Rentarou.'

The twin-tailed girl pouts and Kohina smiles.

She won't tell anyone. It's their little secret after all.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do drop a few lines to tell me if there's any mistake at all. My grammars suck, i know lol. Also, I would love to hear your opinion about this couple /heart.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rentarou comes home to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Inevitable.
> 
> Pairing: Kagetane Hiruko/Satomi Rentarou
> 
> Rating: T.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.
> 
> Note: Anyone wants to be my beta?

* * *

You know he will come to find you.

Before confronting your adoptive father, Tendo Kikunojou, that man gave you a call and promised to meet you again soon. You weren't surprise by the news that he is alive. He is a Mechanical Soldier too so it is obvious that the survival rate for him is higher than that of a normal human after taking that many hits from you. Memory of the fight against him at Tokyo Bay is still fresh on your mind as if it was just yesterday. It sends shiver down your spine and makes your heart races fast.

It's just a matter of when and where will he find you.

Of all places, you just never expected that he would just come straight to your house.

'Oi, Kagetane, what's the meaning of this?'

The man in question is sipping on a cup of tea while flipping through the channels on your television. Noticing that you are back, he puts his mask back on and turns to greet you.

'Welcome home, Satomi-kun.'

You thought that it was strange to come home and find the door unlocked. You always remember to lock the door before leaving. Technically, someone must have broken in while you were away. Upon opening the door and spotting a strange pair of shoes, you take a wild guess and cautiously approach the living room. As you thought, it's Hiruko Kagetane. His trademark wine red tailcoat is missing, instead, today he wears a red waistcoat and white shirt underneath. His top hat is spotted on top of the television. On his face, however, that ever-presenting mask is there and it's just unnerving.

'I thought it would be nice to drop by and see how you're doing, and would you mind putting your gun away? It's rude to point that repulsive object at your guest.'

He stands up and brushes past you. A chill runs up your spine and reluctantly tuck the XD handgun back on your belt. Causing a scene here wouldn't do you any good and the owner might kick you out if you cause any more damage to the apartment. She warned you once and you promised that you wouldn't cause any more trouble. Besides, Kagetane doesn't seem to be in the mood to smash your head against the wall either.

'What are you doing here anyway?'

You scowl and he answers you with a question that doesn't make sense.

'What do you want for dinner?'

'Hah?'

You whirl around and stare at him in disbelief. He has already put on your apron and is leisurely rolling his sleeves up. Receiving no answer from you, he asks again.

'What do you want for dinner, Satomi-kun?'

Golden eyes gleam from beneath the crescent-shaped spots of his mask, and you can't help but gulp a little.

'A-anything is fine.'

'Hayashi rice then.'

He decides and starts to rummage through your fridge to search for the ingredient. Raking a hand through your hair, you sigh and wonder what the hell are you doing, allowing to freely use your kitchen like that.

'The spices are in the cabinet on top of you, the cookware is in that cabinet and the utensils are in front of you.'

You mutter and he nods in acknowledgement.

'Are you sure that you are not going to poison me?'

'Such little faith you have in me,' chuckles the masked man.

'I don't trust you. That's all,' you retort and he glances at you over his shoulder before turning back to the stove.

'It's not my style. Had come here with killing intent then you wouldn't be able to stand there and complain, Satomi-kun. Now, go take a shower or something. It would be ready soon.'

That ends the argument.

'Do whatever you want,' you mumble and head for the bathroom.

.

Taking a bath after a long day at school is refreshing and it almost washes all of your problems away. Almost. Because in your kitchen, a mad man in mask is making dinner for you. It makes you feel like the fight with him at Tokyo bay was just a dream. Your leg still recalls that itchy feeling when you kicked him. It's no doubt he is the strongest person that you've ever fought. If it wasn't for Dr. Sumire's drug and some kinds of god-sent miracle back then, you would have been killed by his Endless Scream.

Come to think about it, you don't know what kind of person Hiruko Kagetane is. At first, you thought he was just a normal criminal who wanted to see the world burn, then you found out that he was also a Mechanical Soldier. He didn't come from the same division as you, but nonetheless, you and he were alike at some point. The biggest different between the two of you is that he is walking the evil path, the path of bloodshed and war while you chose to live as a civil officer, fighting to maintain peace in Tokyo area. You wonder if there is any salvation for him.

At the Defense Ministry, Kagetane briefly mentioned that he replaced most of his internal organs with Varanium instruments. That is a high price to pay and you ponder the chances of the scientists at 787th Mechanized Special Forces had also fucked up his face too. Perhaps he had given up too much that there is no way for him to turn back anymore.

It's already too late.

.

'Eat up, Satomi-kun.'

You are sitting at the table, facing a tasty looking dish of Hayashi rice. The smell is tempting but it's best to be careful.

'You mind poison testing this for me first?'

Scooping a spoonful of rice, you shove it at his face and suggest.

'Still not going to believe me eh?', he asks and you can hear the playfulness in the tone of his voice, 'very well then.'

He lifts his mask off a little, showing only his mouth and you are puzzled. Is he actually expecting you to-

'Feed me, Satomi-kun.'

'You're impossible.'

Your eyebrow twitches and you push the head of the spoon in his mouth. He pulls back and the mask returns to its place.

'Happy?'

'Not really.'

You turn your gaze at the awaiting plate of food in front of you. Scooping up another spoon, you look at it before glancing at Kagetane.

'And I thought you said you didn't want to see my face?'

'It's not that...' you mumble and shove the spoon in your mouth. That is a lie, though. For a moment, you did looking forward to seeing his face.

'How was it?'

'It's good but the sauce is a bit too strong. You used too much wine.'

The rice is well cooked and the beef is tender. You don't think that he could cook the beef this well in just half an hour but he just has to surprise you.

'I see. Oh and Satomi-kun?'

'What?'

'Can I use your bathroom?'

'Wha- how long are you staying here anyway?'

'Finish your meal,' he waves dismissively and walks out of the living room.

'Hey, listen to me you bastard.'

You scowl and he pays you no heed. Letting out a frustrated sigh, you return to your meal and finish the food. Putting the dirty plate in the sink, you notice that he has washed the frying pan and cleaned up the counter. The apron that he borrowed from you is also put back to its place. Well, at least he saves you some work.

Glancing at the clock, you notice that it is already seven. Enju will be coming back soon. There is a special Tenchu Girls event at Ikebukuro and since Kisara has a day off at school today for dialysis, she decided to take Enju to Ikebukuro so you can get some rest. She had also promised to take her home after the event so you wouldn't have to go and pick her up. Having nothing to do, you start to clean up the living room and the room that you share with Enju a bit. She isn't a messy kid but she has a habit of leaving things right where they are after finished using them. You almost step on her compass several times as she often forgot to put it back in her pencil case.

After having finished cleaning, you take off the dirty clothes from the coat hanger and head for the laundry room. Tossing all of them in the washing machine, you spot Kagetane's clothes folded neatly in the basket on top of the washing machine. His mask isn't there so it's safe to assume that he is taking it with him to the bathroom. It only serves to intrigue you more. Touching the fabric of his shirt, you shudder as the memory of Kagetane's finger digging in your skin comes flooding back. At the bay, he had managed to pull you in the water with him. It was cold and dark and the eerie white mask was merely millimeters away from you. You would be lying if you said that you weren't scared. He never let you go, instead, he pulled you down deeper and deeper-

'Satomi-kun, do you mind giving me my clothes?'

His voice resounds from the bathroom and snaps you back from your train of thoughts.

'No, it's right outside. Get it yourself.'

You say hurriedly and turn to leave. Shutting the door with an audible click, you return to your room and flop down on the futon. Nuzzling on the soft and cool fabric of the pillow, you curse at yourself for being so careless like that. No matter how you look at it, he is still your enemy and the fact that he said he couldn't bring himself to kill you at the bay could be a lie. What he did today is just a trick to make you confuse so he could kill you later.

The creaky sound of the old floor board could be heard from the distance and your guess is that he is going to see you like this soon.

'My my, is something upsetting you, Satomi-kun?'

'Yes. You.'

Your response is muffled by the pillow and suddenly, the soft and comfy object is pulled away from you.

'Wha-'

'My bad. I couldn't hear you with that obtrusive thing in the way.'

He says and throws the pillow aside. Freshly out of shower, Kagetane puts on only his white shirt and pants. The wine red waist coat is hanged on his arm and his hair hasn't dried up completely yet. He is holding his red hat on his hand.

'Go away. Just how long are you planning on staying here? Enju is going to be home soon.'

You groan and sit up to face him. That goddamn mask is starting to annoy you a little as he kneels down to look at you.

'Such a terrible host you are, Satomi-kun. I was just about to give you my thank for lending me your bathroom.'

'Consider I have heard it. Now, can you leave?'

'One more thing.'

In an instance, his gloved hand is covering up your vision and you are pinned down on the futon. Out of instinct, you struggle and try to kick him off of you. You are temporarily blinded because of his hand covering your eyes. Adrenaline kicks in and you start to think of a way out. You have already put away your gun and the only thing you could use to fight against him now is your prosthetic limbs.

'Consider this a parting gift.'

Is what he says before you feel soft lips on yours. Your eyes widen in shock as he licks your lips and takes advantage of your temporary surprise to plunge in. Technically speaking, it is your first kiss because Enju doesn't count and those kisses are innocent. They are nothing like what Kagetane is doing to you. This is an adult kiss with tongue and teeth and he knows just what he needs to do to make you squirm. The man tastes like the wine that you store in the cupboard with a hint of lemon and you curse yourself for responding to his ministration.

He is a skillful kisser and his tongue is making you feel hot with the way it plays with you. His teeth playfully bite down on your bottom lips and you let out an involuntary gasp. Your heart is racing in your chest, but because of something other than adrenaline. Unconsciously, you arch your neck and he chuckles in the kiss. The low tone makes you shiver.

'W-What are you... hah... doing- nngh!'

Before you can finish the question, he starts to suck and bite on your neck. A particular spot just right below your ear is attacked and you can't help biting down on your lips to keep yourself from making anymore embarrassing noise.

'What a lovely voice that you have, Satomi-kun. Would you sing for me more the next time we meet?'

You hear him murmurs and next thing you know, he releases his hold on you. You see him putting his mask along with the hat back on and steps on the window sill. Your body is shaking and your mind is not working properly. He spares you one last glance and jumps.

'Have a good night, my friend.'

His laughter resounds in the empty street below and you can't help but swear under your breath. It's a fatal mistake not to shoot him when you saw him in your apartment. Screw the owner's warning, next time if you see that stupid mask here again, you will definitely going to kill him.

Now, you have to come up with a way to cover those marks on your neck or Enju and Kisara will give you a hard time dealing with their questions later.

'You don't have to leave marks, bastard.'

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a KageRen fanfic on pixiv and this is based on that one, albeit a bit different. The idea of making Kagetane cook is just too much for me. Its id is 3626628#1 in the novel section for those who are interested.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasuki doesn't like to wear skirt. There are several reasons to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Her choice of clothing.
> 
> Pairing: Kagetane Hiruko/fem!Satomi Rentarou.
> 
> Rating: K.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.
> 
> Note: I pick the name Hasuki because the kanji of Rentarou name is "蓮太郎". Ren (蓮) means lotus and can also be read as hasu while ki (記) means chronicle, or record, I'm not sure.

* * *

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

She is trying not to lose her temper. However, for the past fifteen minutes, a certain mad man who goes by the name Hiruko Kagetane is testing her patience with his stupid question.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe-

'Satomi-kun, why don't you wear your girl uniform?'

Kagetane asks again and the girl in question immediately spins round to give him a kick in response. The man simply dodges it and she growls in displeasure.

'None of your business.'

They are going to face Pleiades soon and the older man keeps bugging her with his questioning about her choice of clothing. She doesn't feel like answering but he seems to be quite insistent on knowing.

'Your president, Tendo Kisara, looks very cute in that uniform.'

He is seriously getting on her nerves.

'Make another comment and I'll shoot you.'

'Having such a temper is not good for a lady, Satomi-kun.'

She does draw out her handgun and shoots him this time. However, Kohina gets in the way and easily deflects her bullets with her swords.

'Don't be mean to papa,' the blue haired Initiator pouts and puts away her swords.

'Then tell him to stop pestering me.'

Hasuki retorts and keeps on walking. What is wrong with wearing the boy uniform anyway? It's so much more comfortable than the girl's. The skirt is too short and too revealing in her opinion. How Kisara-san or Enju can wear it without worrying about their panties being seen is a mystery to Hasuki.

'You could wear a dress if you are worrying about its length-'

Three bullets are shot from her handgun and Kagetane activates his barrier. They crash against the pale blue shield and drop on the ground with audible clinks and clangs.

'Pervert old man. It doesn't concern you.'

She grits her teeth and frowns as he merely chuckles.

'Oh? I'm a pervert old man to you now eh?'

Hasuki smirks and continues.

'Have always been. Who would say things like ' _Since we first met, I've been quite interested in you'_ or ' _You've always had this special place in my heart'_ to a high school girl when you barely even know her? That's so gross and you are as twice my age so it's obvious that you are an old man.'

Those are the words that he said to her at Tokyo bay and she remembers them clearly. It gives her chill now that she thinks about it. Gross. He sounds like a creep, telling her something like that, but then again, creepy is a suitable word to describe him, especially when he has that mask covering his face all the time.

'You wound me, Satomi-kun, and I am being honest about my feeling here. I really do like you.'

'I don't care.'

She flat out replies and he places a hand over his heart for the dramatic effect. Her hand itches to shoot him again.

'How cold. Do you usually reject someone straight up like that?'

'No, and for your information, I have never been confessed to either.'

'May I ask why?'

'You ask too much.'

The young girl walks ahead of him and she almost trips over a rock. Luckily, Kagetane grabs a hold of her arm and keeps her from falling.

'Pay attention to where you are going, my friend.'

She yanks her arms out of his hold and mutters a small thank before turning her back against him and keeps walking.

'… the boys don't like me because I'm a civil officer. I don't have much time to date and do stuff like that. Besides, they just think that I'm a bit strange.'

'I see. How foolish of them.'

'Why? To not ask me out?'

The civil officer laughs dryly and makes a comment.

'To not notice such a brilliant girl,' replies the masked man bluntly.

That makes her laugh. Wiping away a tear of laughter, she turns to him and grins.

'Really? Sensei said I am the worst and she always wonders why haven't I committed suicide yet. Kisara called me an idiot and a good-for-nothing. Even Enju is dragged down because I'm a terrible Promoter. I'm just a lost cause.'

'Don't say that or I will feel insulted by having lost to you, Satomi-kun.'

He exclaims and she gives him a mischievous smirk in reply.

'Well, now you know it.'

Before she can set another step, he pulls her asides to hide behind a large tree. There is a rustling sound and the heavy breathing of a beast nearby. Gastrea, Hasuki thinks and she is certain that she is right because Kagetane turns to his daughter and says.

'Kohina, be a good girl and get rid of the flies for me.'

'Sure, papa.'

The girl seems eager to slash something because she is already holding both of her swords and a wide smile is on her lips. As expected of mad man's daughter. Within a blink of an eye, she is already gone and the hissing of her swords can be heard in the distance.

'Now, back to the question.'

The man's voice snaps the young teen back from her train of thoughts and she is suddenly aware of the close proximity. He is too close and that mask is looming only a centimeter or two from her face. His body is pressed against her while she is sandwiched between the tree and him. Everything about the situation screams **trouble** to her. His hand drifts downward and it touches her right thigh. She looks at him in confusion and he leans down.

'Why don't you wear your uniform eh, Satomi-kun? Is it because of this?'

'You just won't give up, will you?'

'No, I won't.'

She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. What a persistent man.

'Fine. It's because I'm not comfortable putting that leg on display. Sensei said she can cover it with a fake layer of skin like my arm, but it wouldn't look natural and I decide it would be less troublesome if I would just wear pants in the first place.'

'Is that so?'

He slides his hand down her thigh before letting go. His daughter is already back and she is staring at them curiously.

'How's the situation, Kohina?'

'Pleiades is near, papa,' the little girl replies cheerily and her father nods.

'Good girl. Shall we go, Satomi-kun?'

'A-ah.'

She follows him and shakes as a drop of water just falls on her nose. Looking up, she realizes that it has started raining. Droplet of water is falling onto the ground and in a just short time, her clothes are soaked wet. Her wound from those dogs yesterday starts to ache and she winces. Perhaps, she should have asked Kagetane for some painkillers. Just when she is about to open her mouth and complain about the weather, her blue eyes catch sight of the Gastreas resting behind the tree branches. Taking a step closer to observe the surrounding below, she breathes out.

'This is the enemy's base.'

'Pleiades... is that one, isn't it?'

Her older companion remarks and she turns to look at the direction he is pointing. Not so far from the tree that she is hiding behind, she sees a huge and unique looking Gastrea, which she immediately recognizes as her target.

'Yeah, it can't be mistaken.'

'With its limbs having degenerated to such a short length, it wouldn't be able to get any food, let alone move on its own. Well then, if you are going to do it, then now is the right time.'

Next to her, Kohina rests her head on her palms and watches them devising a way to kill Pleiades.

'I was going to blow it up with plastic explosives, but my backpack went down the river last night.'

'Then there's only one way...'

Hasuki balls her hand into a fist and looks up with determination in her eyes. That is when Kagetane cuts in.

'I've always wanted to fight one of those. I shall take care of it.'

'Your attacking alone won't be enough!', she protests and he turns to her.

'Then, shall we?'

She hesitates a little before breathing out her reply.

'Yeah.'

They charge in and head straight toward Pleiades.

'Rokuro Kabuto Burst!'

'Endless Scream!'

Their attacks hit the target and cause Pleiades's stomach to deflate like a balloon. The Gastrea wakes up from its sleep and shoots out rays of purple light, hitting the surroundings before flopping down lifelessly on the ground. The impact also wakes the other Gastreas up and the civil officer knows it's time to retreat.

'Papa, hurry!'

Kohina shouts to her father and the girl looks a bit worried. Kagetane reacts quick and retreats before she can say anything to him. Following him, she jumps over a Gastrea and runs.

'Ah! Damn it.'

What a perfect timing for the wound from yesterday to torment her. Grabbing her left arm, Hasuki sees blood trickling down and drips on the ground. Just as a Gastrea is about to smash her, Kohina suddenly appears and grabs her waist. The little Initiator then proceeds to run in the direction that her papa has just disappeared in. When she deems that it is safe enough to put the older girl down, she lets go. Hasuki stumbles a little but then she regains her balance and sprints after the blue haired girl. They hide behind a waterfall and Hasuki pants heavily.

'Satomi-kun, wear a skirt next time. Kohina is complaining about how heavy your clothes are.'

'Hah?!'

'Also, I would love to see you in something that can highlight your femininity.'

'You-'

'Looks like Aldebaran and the others are moving.'

She is torn between calling the older man a pervert and asks him what the hell did he mean by Aldebaran is moving when he gestures at the direction of the camp. A realization hits her and her legs immediately move on their own. Before leaving, she doesn't forget to give Kagetane a heated glare.

'I'll deal with you later, pervert old man.'

Turning to his daughter, the older Promoter asks her.

'Do I look that old, Kohina?'

'I never said her clothes are heavy, pervert old man papa,' pouts the blue haired Initiator.

'Now now, not you too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish baka-tsuki would translate vol.4 of the novel ; - ; I need to see more KageRen. Also, here's the chinese translation of the novel for those who are interested : lknovel_lightnovel_cn/main/vollist/183_html?charset=big5. Replace _ with . and tadaa!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the kind of sin that could send him to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: His sin.
> 
> Pairing: Kagetane Hiruko/Satomi Rentarou.
> 
> Rating: M.
> 
> Warning: Use of aphrodisiac.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.

* * *

He could go to jail for this, the masked man thinks, because this is inappropriate and wrong on so many levels.

If he is still bound by the rules laid down by the society, that is.

A boy is straddling his hips, those gorgeous blue eyes are glazed over with an emotion that isn't foreign to the older man.

Lust.

Half an hour ago, he found the young Promoter in a dark alley, drugged and surrounded by a bunch of cops. He didn't mean to kill them but they started a fight, he just went along with it. After breaking the neck of the last police officer, he turned to check the young Promoter and realized that he was drugged with something that has the effect akin to aphrodisiac. The ex-civil officer thought about leaving the boy here but that would be inconsiderate of him. He could be a kind gentleman and took the boy home but then, it would be inconvenient for the Initiator who is staying with him. Just when he was thinking about what to do, the boy grasps on his sleeve and it was hard to ignore those silently pleading eyes.

What's a man to resist such temptation?

So he swept the young civil officer in his arms and leisurely returned to one of his old hideouts. It is an apartment which one of his client lent him several months ago when he was still working for him. Since that man owns the entire building, a contract wasn't necessary so the ex-civil officer could stay as long as he wanted.

Quite convenient he would say, because its location is near that of Rentarou's.

Right now, he is sitting on the edge of his bed with a handful of an aroused boy and he couldn't say that this is inconveniencing him. Not at all. The boy claws on his tail coat and he finds the humor in the situation.

'Patience, Satomi-kun.'

It certainly is amusing to see the usual stubborn and proud boy reduced to a hot writhing mess on his lap. Taking off the boy's blue tie, he places it over his eyes and blindfolds him. The boy doesn't protest and allows he to take away his vision. He has already taken off his jacket and discarded it on the bed Kagetane is sitting on. His boots are taken off before he climbs on the older man's lap and currently, well, currently, he is fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

The older man takes off his mask wordlessly and puts it down on the nightstand next to the bed. There is something enticing about the boy who has captivated him ever since the moment he first met him. His instinct tells him that this boy is interesting and he isn't mistaken. He is just like him, a Mechanical Soldier and he had fun playing with the teen. Even though he can't get the youth to join him yet, Kagetane is certain that it wouldn't be long until he changes his mind and realizes the nature of the world that he is living in. It is inevitable. The world is so rotten that it isn't worth protecting anymore.

'Kagetane...'

His name escapes the younger's lips and the way it rolls off his tongue is delicious. Since there is no rush for him, he decides to take his sweet time. Taking off his gloves, he raises a hand to touch his face. His skin is smooth and warm and it's good, something to remind the older man that he is still alive. The boy shudders against his touch and his mouth opens in a silent moan. He yanks on the boy's pants and he gets the hint immediately. Undoing his belt, Rentarou tosses his pants aside, not caring where it lands because right now, he couldn't careless.

Kagetane hums and pulls him down to sit on his lap again. Encircling his arms around the young civil officer's body, the man leans in and presses his ears against his flat stomach. It is warm and he can hear the sound that his intestines are making. They are the price he had to pay in exchange for this power and he feels a bit jealous of the boy. The latter hesitantly touches his shoulders, torn between pushing him away and clinging the fabric of his vest. He opts for the latter.

Slowly, the no longer masked man places small kisses on his stomach and his hand moves up his upper back. Despite having Kohina's blades digging holes through his stomach, his abdomen is free of scar. So is the rest of his body. The older man marvels over at the discovery as he softly caresses the smooth skin. Interesting indeed. The civil officer who is getting impatient, shifts on his lap and grinds his hard on against his groin. He is slowly rocking his hips, hungers for the friction that the older man denies from him and a wide grin cracks on Kagetane's face.

The boy just doesn't know how ravishing he is.

Clumsily, Rentarou takes his hand and guides it upward. A brilliant shade of red is painting his cheeks and he is biting his lips. The older man touches his neck, making him shiver and abruptly pinches a hard nipple. The teen lets out a surprise yelp and grinds down harder. The ex-civil officer could feel himself slowly getting hard at the boy's ministration. His breathing is heavy and his body is shaking with excitement in the man's arms. Carefully, he grabs a hold of his hair and pulls down, stealing a kiss from the boy.

He knows this is wrong, and he is as twice the boy age but he tells himself that his moral is already corrupted and Rentarou tastes so sweet and addicting that he couldn't help but indulges in it more. His mouth is warm too, he notes and the way the boy responses to the kiss is just lovely. The man wouldn't be surprise if Rentarou is a virgin. He is only sixteen and doesn't look like the type who has any experience with the act of adultery. The thought alone sends a shiver of excitement down his spine. A surge of possessiveness rises in him and he feels the urge to mark the boy as his. He deepens the kiss and the boy accepts the intrusion. Tongues collide, mouths crush together and breath mingles. It's been a long time since he last felt like this, excited and aroused.

By a boy nonetheless.

This is wrong. It's a sin that could send him to Hell but he tells himself that he is already there. He has been there ever since he first killed a man on the battlefield. He has been there since he killed the nurse who took care of him when he was in the hospital, recovering from the operation to replace his organs with Varanium instruments. He has been there since he made his daughter go down this road with him but he couldn't give a damn anymore. He has fallen so hard that there can be no atonement for his sins. Adding another to the list wouldn't change the fact that he deserves to go to Hell and he doubts that Rentarou would want him to stop now.

He is moaning, whining, rocking and his fingers are digging into the older man's shoulders. He pants into the kiss and murmurs something incoherent. His cheeks are as red as it could be and the man notices that there are wet spots on the tie. The boy is sobbing in pain and his rocking is getting desperate.

He wants to come, he needs to come but the older man doesn't give him what he needs. The fleeting pleasure is starting to hurt and he aches for the release that is denied from him. Those lips pull back from the kiss and he sobs.

'Please...'

'What do you want, Satomi-kun?'

He asks in a husky voice. He knows what the boy needs but he wants to hear it from that mouth.

'Help me.'

His legs jerk and Kagetane hums. He lays the boy down on the bed and takes off his waistcoat and shirt. He doesn't want Kohina to question the stains on his clothes when he sees her later. Tugging down the boy's underwear, he admires the youthful body before him. The boy's skin is flushed with a lovely shade of pink and he couldn't help but traces his finger over the skin of the inner of his right thigh. Dr. Sumire performed a brilliant job making the layer of skin to cover the prosthetic limbs. Not only does it look real but the way it feel, the way it smell is far from a fake.

Taking out a bottle of lube, the older Promoter wastes no time in preparing the boy. The sounds that he make when his fingers stretch him are music to his ear. When the old man feels that he is ready, he zips down his trousers and lubes himself up.

The way his arms cling to his shoulder, mouth falls open and neck arches up when he pushes inside is just beautiful. Wet warm heat sucks him in and he is tight. The boy makes a choking sound when he manages to fill him to the hilt but he doesn't tell him to stop or give him time to adjust. He moves his hips and Kagetane takes the hint. A rhythm is gradually set. It is slow and steady because he doesn't want to go rough on the boy, not yet.

The man searches for his prostrate and he smirks when Rentarou's breath hitches, his lips let slip a particular unrestrained moan. He leans down to bite on that neck and sucks on the spot that he knows the boy couldn't cover up with the collar of his shirt. The thrusting gets harder when the young civil officer digs the heels of his feet on the small of his back. The man kisses him again, this time to savor the sweetness that he has just discovered not so long ago.

The boy reaches down to touch himself but he swats his hand away and keeps a tight hold over his member. Rentarou cries out in frustration and throws his head back against the pillow. So beautiful, the man thinks and he moves faster, harder, complying the boy's wish.

'Come for me.'

He whispers and the boy convulses in his hold. Spurts of come shoot out but are caught by the man's hand. He doesn't want the younger to make a mess because it would be hard to clean up once they are dry. The thrusting doesn't stop though. It doesn't stop even when the boy begs him to stop and cries out in pain. He simply keeps moving until he reaches his climax inside the hot tight cavern.

When he comes down from his afterglow, the boy has already passed out and he feels guilty, just a little though, for going rough on him at the end. It can't be helped, the boy is just too hard to resist. The mans stands up and heads for the bathroom to wash himself up before coming back and helps the boy back in his clothes. Untying the blue tie, he wipes away the tears from those closed eyes. Placing a kiss on his forehead, the man puts his mask back on and whispers.

'Sweet dream, Satomi-kun. We shall meet again somewhere soon.'

And then, he leaves.

Half an hour later, Rentarou jerks awake to an empty bed with the smell of sex and sweat and the older man surrounding him. That is when the young civil officer faces the crisis point of his life as the realization that his most dangerous enemy has just popped his cherry hits him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main theme is underage for this one. I felt so dirty writing this.../sob


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is not the artificial sweetener to your problematic love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Amaroidal.
> 
> Pairing: KageRen, past RenSara and RenTenshi.
> 
> Rating: M.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.

* * *

When he first kissed Kisara, she tasted like lemon drop.

She was shocked and he just smiled sheepishly. He liked her a lot. She was his first crush and the first friend that he had ever made. She even protected him from her older brothers while he was staying at Tendo household. Sumire always teased him about how hesitant he was when it comes to making Kisara his but he just wasn't used to taking things by force.

He was too soft.

She wasn't.

She forced herself to change.

He had seen her dark side. In that afternoon, under the fading sunset, she stained her hand with the blood of her sibling for the sake of her vengeance. Midori told him that she smelt darkness from her. He didn't understand what the Cat Initiator meant until he witnessed Kisara's execution that day. She was laughing but there were tears in her eyes.

Tears of hatred.

The only emotion that he saw when he looked at those black orbs was plain hatred. She told him she would be the evil that is necessary to overpower evil itself and he was afraid. He was afraid that she might become his enemy one day.

Even so.

Even so he poured his heart to her. Because she was the one he was in love with and he had been keeping this feeling to himself for far too long. He didn't want to think about what would happen, what would become of them if they were to face each other one day. He needed to let her know.

'I'm sorry.'

She smiled at him and he wondered why she looked so sad. With two simple words, she broke his heart.

She returned him a kiss and he never knew lemon drop could taste so bitter.

.

When he first kissed Seitenshi, she tasted like sweet vanilla.

She was the ruler of Tokyo Area and represented the hope for the future where human can live in harmony with the Cursed Children.

She was the light that he needed to protect.

He found her while she was running away from his adoptive father. She asked for his help and without any hesitation, he agreed. Being left with no where to go, she stayed with him for a few days.

In those few days, he learned a lot more about her. He learned that she wasn't particularly picky it comes to foods and his bean sprout dishes were her favorite. He learned that she was taught a lot of things, excluding how to cook. Her cooking was horrible but to cheer her up, he ended up telling her that those burnt fishes were actually good. She tried harder the next day and it looked like her effort bore fruit as he took a bite of the braised fish she made. Even though it was bland and it didn't look good, at least it was edible.

The smile that he saw on her face that day was like an angel's.

She was a kind hearted and caring girl. One would think she was soft and fragile but she was the type of girl who speaks her mind and wasn't afraid of anything. Enju liked her a lot. She looked up to her like her own sister and they even spent time watching Tenchu Girls together.

She was also a sensitive girl and paid attention to everything. One day, she just asked him to take her to the Outer District. He didn't understand until she asked him to show her where was the grave of the Cursed Children. He was surprised because he never told her about their death, she just figured out by her own. Laying a bouquet of white lily on the newly raised tombstone, he saw her wiping away a drop of stray tear.

Before he knew it, she has already captured his heart.

The day when everything was settled and she could finally returned to the Palace came. Before going back, she gave him a kiss.

'Thank you for everything, Satomi-san.'

She said and before he could confess his feeling to her, she was already gone. Suddenly, he realized that how he felt didn't matter anymore.

She was way out of his league.

.

When Kagetane kissed him in the darkness of the shady alley, he tastes fear, guilt and excitement.

The villain is anything but soft and sweet. He is all dominant and dangerous and he knows that he shouldn't get involved with someone like him.

'Ah... ah... harder...nn!'

But it is easy to forget when he is at the older man's mercy. It is easy to forget about everything, this goddamn world, the Cursed Children and the war that is raging on. The villain can make it go away with just his touch.

If Kisara is the cold unforgiving darkness and Seitenshi is the warm holy light then Kagetane is neither. He is the silent shadow that lurks in between.

'How impatient, Satomi-kun. Have you ever thought about what they might say if they see you like this?'

He hates himself for wanting this. He hates himself for having asked the man to help, to take it all away. He hates himself for making the first move and giving the older man the green light to do whatever he wants.

'D-Don't say that-ahh!'

'How you bend over for me. How you love taking me inside.'

'I-'

'How wanton you are.'

He tries to push him away, he kicks and screams but a gloved hand muffles his mouth and the masked man forces him to listen.

'Imagine what that girl, Kisara Tendo would say, if she knows what a pro you are at giving head. Imagine what that useless ruler would say, if she sees you get on your knees for me, like a good pet.'

Hot tears flow down his cheeks as he holds back a sob. He wants the other to shut up and to just fuck him. He doesn't want to hear anymore. Those words cut into his heart like sharp knives and he struggles harder. The older man simply restrains him with his inhuman strength.

'So stop me.'

The man whispers and Rentarou finds himself crushed against the wall when Kagetane resumes fucking him. Biting his lips, the young civil officer tastes blood on his tongue but he refuses to say a word. He knows it is useless, the older man always get what he wants from him but still, he tries.

'I will stop if you want me to, but do you?'

A hard thrust hits his prostate and it feels so good that his mouth falls open in a choking scream. The older man takes it as a challenge and speeds up his rhythm. All the pleasure makes him feel light headed and just when he is nearing the verge of coming, he stops.

'Do you want me to stop, Satomi-kun?'

The boy takes a shaky breath and trembles in his hold. The white eerie mask is right in front of him. Golden eyes are gleaming behind the crescent-shaped holes, sending chill down his spine.

And the boy swallows.

'N-no. I... don't.'

'Good boy.'

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite happy when I finished writing this one /sulk. Do drop or a few lines or something to let me know that you just finished reading this.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. In a future where Rentarou lost everything he held dear and Kagetane gave him a reason to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nightmare.
> 
> Pairing: KageRen.
> 
> Rating: T.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.

* * *

It's two o'clock in the morning and you wake up screaming like a siren. It's always the same nightmare that wakes you up every night. Your throat is dry and your voice is hoarse. You are hyperventilating and it feels like you are dying.

It feels like Enju dying all over again.

'Breathe. Is the nightmare coming back, Satomi-kun?'

His voice resounds in the dark and you feel a gloved palm rubbing down your back in a soothing rhythm. His weight settles down next to you and you can feel the bed shifts. Shakily, you nod in response because you don't trust your voice right now. Fumbling in the dark, you search for his hand and take off his glove. He doesn't stop you, curious golden eyes silently observing you. Taking his hand in your palm, you hold it against your cheek. His skin is rough and there are callouses but it is warm. There is a pulse beating in his wrist and you know that he is alive.

He isn't dead.

He isn't like them.

You breathe in the smell of his hand to calm yourself down. There is a faint scent of gun powder lingering in the gaps between his long and thin fingers. He must have finished cleaning his guns. Spanking Sodomy and Psychedelic Gospel. What weird names for weird guns, you think, but you can't expect anything less from him, he is Hiruko Kagetane after all. A mad man, a villain, your enemy, the anchor to keep you from killing yourself in this world. Your hand moves to trace a line from his sleeve to his chest. Letting go of his hand, you straddle him and bury your face in his broad chest. It is warm, like his hand, but you can't hear anything except for the monotonous beating sound of his heart.

'There's... only your heart left. I can't feel anything else.'

You breathe out and he hums. His arms encircles your body and you feel his lips placing kisses on your hair.

'Only my heart. The rest is Varanium.'

'It's so empty.'

You murmur, no longer shaking now. He doesn't make any comment. His hand keeps on rubbing your back. You think, a little, before opening your mouth to speak.

'I dreamed of Enju.'

'I see.'

'She was on that white bed. The corrosion rate was over fifty percent. The gun was in my hand. And I was scared.'

You don't realize that you are trembling until he embraces you. Yet, you keep on talking.

'She told me that... it was okay, it would be fine and I would see her again. She lied. I pulled the trigger and she never woke up.'

Taking a deep breath, you continue.

'And then I saw Kisara. She had killed everyone in the Tendou household, even my step-father. She was standing on their corpses and smiling. Yukikage was raised and I was frozen to the ground. She slitted her throat.'

You are on the verge of crying now because it feels like those memories were just yesterday. They are fresh on your mind and the impact is as strong as when you witnessed all those horrible things happen. It leaves you shaken up and tremble like a leaf in the wind.

'And Seitenshi... she was assassinated. I was right there. I was right there and I-I couldn't save her.'

Your voice cracks and you break down in tears in his hold.

'It wasn't your fault that they die Satomi-kun. You can't change anything once fate has already decided.'

He says in a low voice and you flinch.

'Would you not kill those people if they begged for mercy?'

Those people... ah, he is talking about the terrorists that you encountered in the afternoon. You shake your head and grit your teeth.

'No. They deserved to die.'

When you saw them, they were beating two girls brutally. Those girls were crying and they wouldn't stop. You knew they were Cursed Children because they eyes flashed red. Why didn't they fight back?Before he could say anything, your legs moved on their own. They cried and screamed when you smashed them against the concrete walls like bugs. With bloodied hand, you turned to those girls and asked if they were okay. They were looking at you with terrified eyes. They were afraid of you. Looking at yourself, your clothes were splattered with their blood and they just witnessed you killing people. No wonder they were scared.

Just when you was about to walk away, to where Kohina and he were waiting, one of the girls ran to take your hand in her small ones and stammered a thank you. She didn't mind the blood when you told her that she would get dirty. It made you feel a bit happy.

'You have grown, Satomi-kun,' remarks the older man.

It has only been four months since the day you followed him. Four months since Tokyo area had fallen to Sogen Saitake and everything about the world that you once knew changed. Four months since he taught you how to kill and live like an outlaw. He told you he needed you and that it would be a waste to let you just fade away in this rotten world. He gave you a reason, a purpose to keep on existing. You don't know whether it is a good thing or not but it doesn't matter that much anymore.

Four months passed and it feels like forever.

'No. I just learned to not give a damn. Whether it's wrong or right, I just don't know anymore. It's scary once you have learned to become heartless.'

'And you did a brilliant job. I always knew you had it in you.'

He chuckles and leans down to kiss away the tears on your face. You close your eyes and relax when those rough lips touch your skin. Craning your neck a little, you kiss him. He wordlessly meets you halfway. You like the feeling of having his lips on yours. The older man is more experienced and it is easy to just give in and let him have control over you. He nips at your bottom lips and you take it as a cue to open your mouth and let him in. His tongue pushes in and deepens the kiss. You try to return the kiss with as mush enthusiasm as you can. It feels good, kissing him like this but it isn't enough. You break away and push him down on the bed.

'Hey, wanna do it?'

You smirk and unbutton his shirt.

'Since when did you learn to be so seductive?'

He asks and takes off his glove to snake his hand under your shirt. The contact makes you shiver in anticipation. Bending down to kiss him, you run your hand over his chest and feel the muscle ripple under your fingers.

'Since you ruined me.'

A grin shows up on his lips as he pulls on your hair and reverses the position. Golden eyes, beautiful because of the eerie quality that they hold, staring down at you, unreadable. He dips his head down until his lips are millimeters away from your neck, his breath ghosts over your skin lightly.

'It's a good thing that I did.'

Lips curling up in a small smile, you are glad that he did.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> できた！I love writing in 2nd POV. Drop a review or something. It's always appreciated xD


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 11. In the cave, Rentarou has a conversation with Kagetane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Human.
> 
> Pairing: Hint of KageRen.
> 
> Rating: K.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.
> 
> Note: Thank you guys so much for the review. I read through them all. You guys motivate me a lot /heart. Have a new chapter.

* * *

You check your cellphone and realize that it is already late. The crackle of fire resounds inside the cave. There is no sight of Gastrea or any other beast outside. It is a quiet night without a sound. You couldn't even hear a cricket's singing or an owl's cry. The forest falls into a deadly silence. In a corner of the cave, Kohina has curled into a small ball and slept. Her face looks innocent like a cherub. It is hard to imagine a child like her is a cold-blooded murderer.

As for her father-

'Your bandage will come off if you wrap it with just one hand Satomi-kun.'

He is standing right behind you with a hand under your chin, lifting your head up to look at his smiling mask. You stare back at him and slap his hand away.

'Leave it. I will change it once I return to camp.'

'Does it still hurt?'

'Not really.'

He lets out a small 'hmmp' and without saying any word, he moves and kneels down in front of you. Just when you are about to ask what he is doing, gloved fingers start to unbutton your white shirt. Being caught off guard, you grab both of his wrists and hiss.

'What are you doing, pervert?!'

The white mask looks at you and he simply states.

'I was thinking that I should do you a favor and re-wrap the loose bandage. Would you prefer to leave it like that then?'

You try to pry his fingers from your shirt but he doesn't look like he is going to let it go. The masked villain is incredibly persistent. Finally, you bite out.

'I'd rather leave it like that than letting you touch me.'

'My my, that sounds so lewd, Satomi-kun,' chuckles the older man.

'Wha- don't say such misleading thing!'

'Then allow me to help you with that.'

Before you can utter anymore protest, he continues popping the buttons. Realizing that you no longer had a choice in the said matter, you decide to give in and shrug off the shirt once he is done with the last button. He doesn't say anything and it makes you feel a bit unnerving when he keeps staring at you like that.

'H-hey. Kagetane?'

'Yes?'

'Are you going to fix my bandage or what?'

'...of course.'

He murmurs and his nimble fingers reach behind your back to undo the gauze. You see that it is already dirty and soaked with blood even though you cleaned it not so long ago. Kagetane seems to concentrate on getting the job done. With quick precision, he removes the dirty dressing. He is close, too close. The villain is invading your personal space and you feel a bit claustrophobic.

'Are you so intimidated by us that you forgot to treat your wound properly?'

He suddenly asks and you stiffen immediately. He isn't looking at you, instead, the man is popping the cap of the antiseptic bottle and pours it on a new gauze pad. You grit your teeth and turn away when he washes the wound.

It is true, you did a messy job tending to that wound because you was busy keeping an eye on him and his daughter. You don't trust them, that is why you hastened the process. It is embarrassing that an hour later, you let him tend to you which defeated the purpose of not letting your guard down around them. He presses down a bit harder on the dog bite and you hiss out in pain. He definitely did that deliberately just to get your attention.

'What?,' you snap.

'I was expecting an answer rather than a question being thrown back at me.'

He remarks and places a new pad on the cleaned wound. Unrolling another gauze, he begins wrapping it around the injury to hold its in place. Kagetane leans in closer to reach behind your back and secures the other end in place so it wouldn't come off easily. Having finished, he tosses the dirty gauze in the fire. You put the shirt back on and turn your back against him.

'I don't like you. And I don't think I can trust you either.'

'You are so cruel Satomi-kun, even when I told you that I like you, you just couldn't take it seriously.'

Without looking back, you mumble with distaste.

'Said a psychopath who thinks a decapitated head is a good idea for a present.'

'So you don't like it then?'

He feints ignorance and you couldn't help but exclaim out loud.

'You are the worst.'

'I will take it as a compliment from you.'

Clicking your tongue in annoyance, you decide to put the conversation to an end by ignoring him. A hand is placed on your back, tracing the line of your spine and you freeze upon the memory of being blasted by his Endless Scream.

What is he doing?

'You was only six when you got your Varanium limbs, wasn't it?'

He asks mindlessly while his hand continues drawing random pattern on your back.

'So? I don't know that you are such a dedicated stalker.'

You retort and turn around to face him. The villain spreads his arms and under the mask, a grin tugs at the corner of his lips.

'You are too interesting to not look into, Satomi-kun.'

'I won't take it a compliment though.'

'And I know you are curious about me too. The reason why I wear this mask, what's my story, you want to know.'

You are taken aback by his accusation. It is a half-lie when you said you didn't want to see his face. Of course you are curious about someone like him. It is natural to feel inquisitive about someone clad in magician attire and white mask, going on a killing spree with his ten years old daughter who wields her katanas like a pro. Surely, he is a huge mystery to everyone and to you. On top of that he comes from the same place where Dr. Sumire gave you a new life. The 787th Mechanization Special Unit of the Humanity Creation Plan.

He is right.

You do want to know.

'What if I do? It doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the fact that you are just a human-'

Before you can finish the sentence, he moves with an inhuman speed and pins you to the ground with his black Beretta pointing at your forehead.

'Will you still call me a human if I tell you what I could do with my power, Satomi-kun?'

His other hand is pressing on your wound. Sharp pain like knife digging under your skin and you couldn't help gasping out when his finger presses down on a sensitive spot. Trying to push his hand away, you grit your teeth to endure the painful sensation.

'Let go-!'

He continues, voice low and threatening, like a predator circling its prey.

'I can feel your doubts, you wonder if I am really human. I can tell that you are afraid of me.'

Growling, you wince when he presses harder.

'Screw you! Let me go-ah!'

'You know that I can easily kill you if I want. I only lost to you because you were lucky. All I need is to pull the trigger.'

'Stop! You're hurting me-'

He doesn't seem to be stopping soon. Instead, you can hear the excitement in his voice. He is enjoying this, seeing you in pain. Sadistic bastard.

'No one can save you now, Satomi-kun,' he purrs and the cold Varanium of the gun presses down on your skin.

'It hurts, Kagetane!'

You cry out and all of a sudden, the pressure he is applying on your wound comes to a halt. Shakily, you grab on his wrist, the one holding the gun and push it out if the way so you can look straight at him.

'I know... that it was out of pure luck that I was able to beat you. You are strong and your power has far exceeded human's limit but-', you pause and reach to touch the white mask covering his face,'- beneath this mask is a human's face. That makes you no different from me, Kagetane.'

'...how simple minded of you.'

He whispers and withdraws the gun. Pulling back, he helps you sit up. You take his offering hand and neither utters another word.

The nipping cold of the night sends makes you shudder and goose bumps rise all over your skin. Putting on your blazer, a wave of dizziness hits you. As the adrenalin leaves, fatigues overtakes your body and drowsiness tugs on your eye lids.

'Sleepy?'

He questions and you mutely nod. The masked man ruffles your hair and retreats to sit down next to the fire.

'Then sleep. It's enough for tonight. You will need your strength soon.'

Noticing your reluctance, he simply adds.

'If you plan on looking like a zombie in the morning then don't listen to me then.'

Snorting at his joke, you settle on a spot near the fire and lay down, facing the rocky wall of the cave.

'I won't join you, no matter what.'

You say and he merely gives a dry laugh.

'We will see about that.'

The crackle sound of fire echoes inside the cave. Closing your eyes, you fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have to go to work soon. The contract starts from 1st of August. Hopefully I will still have time to write /wink. Oh and, well, your feedbacks are always appreciated. It motivates me a lot :)


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the fairy tale where they can live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: forget me not.
> 
> Pairing: fem!Kagetane Hiruko/Satomi Rentarou
> 
> Rating: T.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.
> 
> Note: wasurenagusa is japanese for the flower forget-me-not. Oh and... I don't even have a beta lol.

_._

 

_She is dangerous._

 

All the colors in his world was twisted and blurred in a messy mash of gray the moment she appeared. The smiling mask was looking at his direction and golden eyes gleam mischievously. He betted that beneath the mask obstructing her face from view, she was smiling too.

 

A devil's smile.

 

.

 

_The woman is ruthless._

 

She killed two police officer in the most excruciating way possible but her method is clean. He can find nothing from the crime scene that would give him information about the woman. No traces was found, not even a single hair was left behind.

 

_The woman is strong._

 

As he stood in the room, shaking with adrenalin and hands ball into fists, the spot where she landed a punch starts to hurt and he, without checking, knew she left a nasty bruise. She is skilled and experienced in combat, judging from the way she blocked his attack effortlessly.

 

And her voice.

 

Her voice made chill ran down his spine.

 

'Really? It's bad manner to kick a lady, boy.'

 

She reprimanded him and he recalled hearing a hint of humor in her tone. Her silky voice was branded into his memory like hot iron on bare skin. He had never heard a voice so seductive, so dangerous yet at the same time so captivating. He knew she could kill her, she was only delaying doing so because there was another matter at hand that she must tend to. Adjusting her top hat and fixing her pencil skirt, she casually walked to the balcony. Before leaving, she didn’t forget to ask for his name.

 

‘Satomi… Satomi-kun, hmm? Shall we meet again somewhere?’

 

With a flutter of her coat, she was gone.

 

Little did he know, it was a promise that she planned to keep.

 

.

 

'… and here's a present for you.'

 

She gave him a decapitated head wrapped in a pink box with red bow on top. It was meant to be a message for all other civil security companies who were signing up for the mission given by Seitenshi. She chose to give it to him personally because he was at the meeting, conveniently, and he was far more interesting than the other pests.

 

She wondered if he get the meaning behind her bloody little gift.

 

There was none though.

 

.

 

He didn’t expect to see her again so soon.

 

She was standing in a dark shady alley. Her wine red tail coat almost blended into the darkness of her surroundings. Her laughter was clear and had an edge of madness to it. The blade of her gun was pressed against his neck and his gun was pointing at her forehead. She knew he couldn’t shoot. He still had the look of a naïve high school boy who couldn’t bring himself to kill. He surprised her with a shot that grazed her mask. It would have hit her head if she hadn’t dodged in time.

 

'Come with me.'

 

She said and her voice was silky to his ears.

 

'No.'

 

He flat out refused. Under the mask, her lips twisted into a smile. She liked those who play hard to get with her.

 

.

 

Sumire is sharp. She noticed right away if there was anything wrong with him.

 

'What happened?', she simply asked, her eyes narrow slightly when she took in his disheveled appearance.

 

'Nothing,' he muttered in response but avoided looking at her.

 

'Try again, Satomi-kun. You suck at lying.'

 

He hesitated, pondering whether it was a good idea to tell her. He opened his mouth then closed it, then finally settled for the truth.

 

'A woman. An insane woman happened.'

 

The genius snickered and made a remark about how he always seemed to attract the girls’ attention.

 

'Be careful, kid. Don’t get yourself eaten up.'

 

.

 

Everything about her screamed danger.

 

She is the poisonous blade that would one day kill him when he wasn’t looking. Before he could get away, he found himself trapped in her tangling web with no way out. And like a cruel joke of fate, she captivated him in the worst way possible.

 

She told him she wasn’t always like this, a monster with Varanium instruments for organs. She used to be human but an ordinary life wasn’t the one for her. She thirsted for blood and found pleasure in killing. The New Humanity Creation Project was the perfect getaway for her. The odds of succession weren’t high but she beat fate and decided her own destiny. The woman known as Kagetane Hiruko took on the smiling mask, “created” a child to be her Initiator and brought chaos to the world.

 

He was supposed to put her to jail, like what a righteous hero would do to a villain. He was supposed to despise her and treated her the way people treated a criminal. Kagetane was a wicked, psychopathic woman. And yet, Satomi Rentarou couldn’t take his eyes off her.

 

She was beautiful when she fought. Her nimble fingers made quick work on her guns, shooting down anyone that dared to stand in her way. Amidst the battlefield, the fluttering of her wine red coat looked like a butterfly dancing a dance of death. If he could see her face, he imagined there would be a maniac smile ever presenting when she rained down bullets and ended the enemies’ life.

 

He knew it was wrong to have feelings for someone like her.

 

He doubted that she wasn’t aware of that.

 

.

 

‘Come with me, I can help you!’

 

He screamed as he ran to her. She was beaten, tattered with a corner of her mask broken. Blood was soaking her coat and her left arm broken. One golden eye stared at him, despite being in pain, her look was cold.

 

‘You think I can be saved? How naïve are you Satomi?’

 

He was wrong when he thought there was salvation for her lost cause.

 

‘I am not like you. I am the shadow of your light. Your world isn’t where I can live in like the fairytales, foolish boy.’

 

She coughed and blood spilled from underneath her mask. The Varanium organs saved her from dying but they couldn’t do much about her bleeding wounds.

 

‘That doesn’t make what you doing right. There was always a choice, you were the one who refused to follow that path. Please, Kagetane-’

 

The woman lifted the corner of her mask slightly, just slightly, to give him a kiss. Her hands on his hair tugging hard, demanding. Time seemed to freeze and he closed his eyes, trying to remember what she tasted like. Bitter, like gunpowder and metallic, of blood. The moment she pulled away and that smiling mask was back in place, the spell was broken.  

 

‘Forget me not, boy.’

 

Before he could protest, to ask her what she meant, she threw herself into the cold dark sea below and let the waves carried her away.

 

.

 

Satomi Rentarou experienced his first heartbreak when he was sixteen. It wasn’t beautiful, it wasn’t something he would want to remember. There was a lot of thing that he wished he could change. He wished that he hadn’t met her, hadn’t fall for her. He wished that he could find the courage to forget her.

 

The worst and the best thing about his first crush was that she was dead. It was better off that way. Or so he thought.

 

Two weeks after the event at Tokyo Bay, he returned to his daily life and carried on as if nothing happened. Enju was with him and he was glad he got her by his side. Sumire made a remark about how often he spaced out when they were discussing something. Even Kisara noticed that he was acting a bit off ever since the fight with the masked villain. All he could do was to smile and tell them that he was okay. It was a lie that he wanted to believe himself.

 

Life goes on.

 

‘Hey Rentarou, I found these flowers on the window, aren’t they nice?’

 

An excited Enju held out a branch of baby blue flowers for him to see. He smiled and accepted it from her.

 

‘Oh, these are wasurenagusa, I don’t think there are any in the neighborhood though. How did they get here-’

 

_‘Forget me not, boy.’_

It couldn’t be?!

 

.

 

The woman is dangerous.

 

She is a psychopathic villain who enjoyed bloodbath and war, the very definition of people that good boy like him shouldn’t get close to.

 

And yet.

 

Yet, he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't for a kouhai keeps spamming that she wanted BB materials for fangirling purpose then I wouldn't have finished this and it would have stayed a draft forever in my BB folder ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but there you go.


End file.
